Kingdom
by CallaSoreon
Summary: AU story.  The brave Prince Blaine of Dapperton take up a mission to kill the Prince of a foreign country.
1. Prologue

**AN: A very small prologue I had a map to go with this but its not working so if you want to see that go to my DA at callasoreon*deviantart*com. The other chapters will be far longer than this. **

The land of Liohim:

Long ago the land of Liohim was united under one great king but once he died all his sons separated the land so they could each have their own kingdom. Over the years the kingdoms became more divided, there were wars, the landscape changed then came a long time of peace but the was changed when the kingdom of Jockton began evading Gleeon and raiding the small land of Hummelton from the sea It soon became clear to the people of Dapperton that they would be next and they needed to strike first.


	2. Raid

**AN: Hey guys! I am reposting this because within my reviewers I got an amazing BETA reader by the name of Bombshell9. She totally rocks and has made this chapter so much better than it was. Best part? She's also going to BETA 'The Blanket'!**

The army of Dapperton was moving across the border of Jockton with none the wiser. Their heir and leader, Prince Blaine, was right in his strategy. First a small force four-man force led by him would slip across the border, followed shortly by the army a few days behind. Prince Blaine and his men would get to the castle and Blaine would assassinate Jockton's only heir, Prince Dave, right before the army's attack started.

He pulled his brown wool hood farther over his face to protect himself from the harsh winds that seemed insistent upon stripping him of it. They were riding in disguise on old side roads along the sea, far from the great road that the army would be traveling along. The last thing they needed was people putting two and two together. The weather here in this land was so much harsher than Dapperton with cruel winds and chilly nights. He wondered how anyone could stand to live in such a place.

"Your highness we need to turn up here and move inland to the capital. We're going to need the cover of the woods for the rest of the journey anyway." One of his team, and his closest friend, Sir Wes moved up beside him on his dappled grey war horse. That was one thing Blaine was worried about, they _needed_ war horses to make good time and get out of there in a hurry but they were rather hard to hide.

"When will we be there?" He questioned. He was tired of being on the road and wanted to find an inn in town to stay at.

"Should be there around noon tomorrow. You'll have one night of rest before the army comes. They will wait until dusk before attacking so you'll need to be in the castle by then." Blaine nodded, he would kill the evil abusive prince quickly and then this entire thing could be over with. Jockton had no power without an heir, they would fall into civil war to decide what one of the noble families should take power. That would leave the rest of the great land of Liohim safe from them for several years.

Two days. It would all happen in two days.

* * *

Blaine draped his cloak over his shoulders easily concealing his bow and quiver. He was running over the plan in his head, making sure he had every little detail memorized. The turns in the halls he had to take, all possible hiding places if someone else was in the hall, which window he needed. He took a deep steadying breath and turned to his team.

"Thank you all for coming so far with me. We will end Jockton before they can get to us. I know you will all complete your missions with great valor and few mistakes. We've gone over all of them enough times you better anyway." He chuckled lightly as his dearest friends, Sir Wes, Sir David, Sir Joseph, and Sir Markus, all nodded

It would be a perfectly coordinated strike and it was about to start.

* * *

Blaine and his companions stuck close to the castle wall as they watched Wes' retreating form heading to distract the guards, Blaine could hear the sounds of a scuffle and soon other guards were coming off the wall to help their comrades.

"Be safe my friend." He muttered under his breath before scaling the wall and slipping over into the courtyard. He waited for the other two men to join him over the wall. They stalked along the wall to a servant's entrance into the castle. Before entering he glanced up along the towering grey stone walls of the building. It looked very foreboding and for a moment he wondered if this was really a good idea. He shook the thought from his head and entered the long-abandoned storeroom. It was part of the original building that they hadn't bothered to tare down when modernizing the castle. Now with better facilities the old ones were out of use.

There were still a few things on the shelves but most of the space was covered in dust and cobwebs. Sir Joseph, glanced through the door on the other side of the space. "All clear," he whispered, and they slipped into the old kitchen and headed for the servant halls. No nobles would be in those halls and likely no guards either. They ran along the corridor following their chosen rout with ease. Left, left, up spiral stairs, right, stop.

Blaine peeked out into the normal hall. They had reached the hall that held the prince's chambers. He looked down to the large oak door, locked up tight, that lead to the prince's room.

It was time.

Keeping close to the wall he moved from the safety of the servant's hall toward the door. He stopped at the third to last window in the hall, the only one that opened, and slipped with a cat's grace out onto the ledge that ran along the exterior, leading straight to the prince's balcony. He landed on light feet and notched an arrow in his bow. Leaning slightly to peer into the window he saw that his prey was not alone. If he loosed an arrow now there was a chance he could also hit the other

The prince was holding the wrist of a servant boy roughly and pulled him close. The servant struggled against him and Blaine could hear him whimpering: "No! No I wont!" Prince Dave seemed to get fed up with him and slapped him hard across the face. The smaller boy slumped slightly, stunned from the force of the blow, and Dave tossed him onto the bed. The other wasn't in the way anymore. Just as Dave was going to climb onto the boy Prince Blaine's arrow flew right between his shoulder blades and into his heart. He fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Blaine quickly notched another arrow and entered the room, his bow at the ready, just in case. He kept it trained on the still form of Prince Dave until he heard the servant on the bed, forgotten until that moment, let out a soft moan. Immediately, Blaine turned his bow on him, but relaxed instantly at the sight of the boy.

Silky looking chestnut locks were slightly mussed from his struggle against the now dead prince. Long full lashes rested lightly against porcelain cheeks and perfectly pink lips were parted just slightly. Even half conscious, with a bruise forming on his cheek, and dressed in the rags Jockton gave their servants he was still a beauty to behold.

He swiftly put his arrow away and slung his bow across his back. The fighting would be starting soon and he needed to get out of here. He carefully lifted the slender young man into his arms and headed for the door, he simply couldn't leave him to be blamed for the death of the prince, Blaine knew how it would look if he was there when they found the body. After a quick peek out he saw it was safe to exit into the hall and hurried down to the door to the servant corridor. With a single look he silenced his companions, he knew what they wanted to ask but he didn't know the answer. What about this servant made him save him? Was it his beauty? Blaine liked to think he wasn't that shallow but really what else could it be?

He glanced down at the servant when he heard a soft moan. He saw a sliver of beautiful blue-green from beneath his lashes before they fell closed again. Pulling the limp form closer to his chest, Blaine couldn't help but think he had fallen under an enchantment. He shook his head lightly, he needed to focus on getting out of here with none the wiser.

They slipped out a door to the back of the castle, the courtyard there was empty, guards swarming to the front of the compound where the army was attacking. They had learned from their floor plans that there was on old door in the wall that lead out to the city. Long forgotten, it had been built with the original castle years ago. They exited the courtyard into a dark cobblestone alley where their horses were tied. Prince Blaine handed off the servant in his arms to Sir Joseph before climbing up into the saddle. He bent down slightly to take the young man back and held him in front of him with one arm around his waist.

He could hear the sounds of fighting just down the road as he wheeled his horse around. "We need to get out of here!" He set his horse at a gallop and led the way from the alley looking forward to the safety and comfort of his tent in the army camp.

* * *

He was happy to see his tent all set up in the middle of camp surrounded by the smaller tents of his comrades. He lead his horse in a light trot, down the path between tents to his own, the pages left behind from battle cheering loudly for him but also looked curiously at the young man apparently in their prince's saddle. Prince Blaine slid from his mount, drawing the young man into his arms again and carried him into his tent. Where servants awaited his arival. The difference between Dapperton servants and Jockton servants was how they were treated. Blaine considered them more of helpful friends; he had grown up with them, and played with them as a child.

He laid the Jockton servant on his bed as one of his servants brought him food and drink. "As soon as he wakes make sure he is well fed, and take care of any injuries" He pointed to the servant boy as one of his own dressed him in his armor. "Oh and get him changed into real clothes!" He called over his shoulder as he vaulted onto his horse to join the battle.

* * *

Kurt snuggled into the soft blankets on the warm fluffy bed. He buried his face deeper into one of the pillows inhaling the lovely scent of foreign spices. Wait pillows? His eyes snapped open, the last thing he remembered was that so called 'Prince' Dave ordering him into his bed. He shuddered at the thought.

He sat up slowly and realized he was not in the castle of Jockton, the colors were too bright and the materials too fine. Not to mention the fact that he was not in rags. He ran his hand along the light blue silk robes he wore and the silken drapes the surrounded him. He could hear soft talking from the other side of the drapes. He leaned forward and opened them slightly to see a group of handsome men talking in low soft voices.

One dark-skinned man noticed him peeking in, another man stood and Kurt's eyes widened. He had thought the man he had seen earlier was nothing but a dream. Slightly tan skin with lean muscles. Strong jaw line with short stubble dusting it. Deep chocolate eyes framed in dark curly hair stared at him as the 'dream' man shooed the others out of the tent.

"Hello." His voice was smooth and gentle as he came up to the bed.

"Hello," he answered softly and couldn't help notice how the other man sucked in a breath. What he didn't know is why. He tilted his head to one side and gave the other a once over, nibbling on his bottom lip. The other man could hardly believe how that simple word could sound so beautiful.

"I am Prince Blaine of Dapperton." He smiled and took Kurt's hand to lightly kiss the back of it. Kurt's eyes widened slightly, he had heard about Prince Blaine back home. Smart, charming, and _very_ handsome. "And who might you be?"

There was a moment of hesitation when the other seemed to want to say something but didn't. "Kurt." He said breathed at last.

"Well Kurt," he smiled brightly, "you are safe now. That so called prince is dead." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, that pig of a man wouldn't be bothering him anymore. No more yelling, no more trying to get him to… please him.

"Would… would you like to come to Dapperton? You could have a better chance at a new start."

Kurt smiled softly at him and fluttered his lashes, perhaps not the most subtle of flirting but neither was kissing his hand. Besides this man was literally his knight in shining armor _and _prince charming. "I've always wanted to see Dapperton."


	3. Prince

**AN: Man it takes me forever to write these chapters! I have started the next one though and school hasn't gotten crazy yet so hopfully the wait wont be so long.**

Prince Blaine was trying very hard to focus on his work but he was finding it rather difficult. He chewed his lip and stared blankly at the documents on his desk; he had to approved it all before his father could be bothered about it.

"Thinking about getting another new ensemble?" teased Sir David, who was helping him sift through his work.

The comment earned a small chuckle from their companion, Sir Wes, who was sitting in the corner reading an old leather-bound book. "He just wants to see the new tailor again."

Blaine looked mildly embarassed as a light blush painted his cheeks. He was now trying very hard not to think of said tailor. The way he was always smiling, how he sang and sashayed happily as he worked, and the feeling of his small hands running all over Blaine's body that first time he took his measurements. It was very disappointing he didn't have to take them again.

On the week-long trip back home from Jockton Blaine learned a lot about Kurt, most of which seemed very odd when considering his servitude. First of all, he was very poised as though he had been taught. His posture was always perfect, whether sitting, standing, or riding. For another he could read and write, and judging from the way he spoke he was very well educated. Servants in Jockton didn't get an education. He was also very particular about clothing, hence becoming the royal tailor. Maybe that just came from having to wear rags all the time but he seemed to know a lot about clothing and materials. None of that added up to a mere servant.

And then there was his beauty. Maybe Blaine was just obsessing over it but, compared to other servants that followed to Dapperton as refugees, Kurt was very different. Even those younger than him looked more aged and ragged from their hardships. Dirty, messy, their skin marred with scars and fresh welts upon their faces. All the while Kurt's skin remained clear and perfect; he always seemed clean somehow, Blaine noticed, even after a whole day of riding he still looked spotless. It was as though he was eternally beautiful and perfect like the elves, fairies, and wood nymphs residing within the Dark Woods.

He was brought out of his musings with a light knock on the door. The face that he often dreamed about peeked in. There was a small smile on Kurt's lips and his eyes seemed to sparkle, "I am sorry to intrude on your work _my _prince," Blaine smiled at the comment. Kurt was the only servant that referred to him like that and he always put special emphasis on the 'my'. It had become a normal part of their little cat and mouse game that had started when Blaine kissed Kurt's hand. "I have finished the cloak you asked for. I think the hem may be too long though. Would you mind trying it on?"

"Not at all!" Blaine answered immediately, glad to be taken from the mind-numbing paperwork. He took his place on the small stool Kurt had brought with him, sweeping the cloak across his shoulders, and watching with satisfaction as the fine deep green fabric flowed around his legs majestically. Kurt knelt to smooth down any wrinkles or unsightly creases before setting to work on the hem.

* * *

King James of Dapperton watched the fatigued young man before him shovel food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

When he had been shown into the throne room only twenty minutes earlier, he had been jabbering incoherently in a pleading tone. The only thing the king understood was that his guest was a prince.

Of Hummelton.

The king marveled at this. Hummelton was a small quiet land that was more or less self-sufficient, far to the northwest on the other side of the Dark Woods. They rarely got involved with other countries so for one of their princes to be sitting before him was… rather unexpected.

"So Prince… Finn was it? What brings you to Dapperton in such haste?" He asked him softly as he finally pushed his plate aside.

Prince Finn hung his head, "Two months ago my little brother. He… he was taken by Jockton raiders. Our father is heartbroken but with his health he is unable to leave Hummelton. I heard of your recent victory against Jockton and came here for help. I grew up in that country, I know how things work there and know I can't get him out alone. Please, your Majesty, I must find my brother."

James was a little taken aback by the vehemence of his plea and the tears in his eyes. If he grew up in Jockton he must only be a half brother to the rightful heir, the brother whom he sought. Most people would say they had tried but had been unable to find the missing heir so they could assume power. For Prince Finn to be looking so desperately for him… he must truly love his brother.

"Come." James stood. "It was really my son's victory in Jockton. He should be able to help you, we'll go speak with him and then get you to bed." The king gave the yough a wry smile. "You look like death warmed up."

The young prince wasted no time, jumping up to follow the king. They stayed silent as they wove through the immaculate halls, hard soles clicking against the polished marble floors. Finn was going to meet Prince Blaine. On his way to the capital, Dalton, he had heard the people of Dapperton sing the prince's praises for his success in the assassination of Prince Dave. Finn would have to thank him for that; he had never liked Prince Dave.

He paused for a moment as he noticed a noise rising through the silence that had settled. Singing? The voice soft but ringing high and clear, and Finn knew it. Oh, how he had longed to hear that voice again! He rushed past the king, following the sound down the hall.

The king had also heard the singing, and recognized it as none other than that damned servant his son was mooning over. He had to admit the young man was very charming and always polite, but with how Blaine was obsessing over him he could be the death of the family line. Blaine needed to produce an heir!

The king was startled when the Hummelton prince flew past him and followed quickly. He was right behind him when the younger man burst into the study Blaine usually worked in. Blaine was standing on a stool with a new cloak over his shoulders looking startled at the intrusion. The tailor, who was digging through his work-box for something, hardly had time to look up to see what was happening before Prince Finn had him in his arms.

"Oh Kurt, I am so glad to see you! You haven't been hurt have you?" He held him at arms' length and looked over the far smaller boy, who blinked up at him in shock before a smile took over his face.

"Finn?" He asked in obvious surprise.

"What is going on here!" Blaine demanded as he stepped quickly from his stool, causing it to tumble over. He was not happy to see Kurt in the arms of another man, he belonged in his arms and no one else's.

"This is Prince Finn of Hummelton." James announced to the room, "He has come here to seek help in finding his kidnapped brother."

Finn and Blaine locked eyes for a moment and suddenly Blaine's hand was in a death grip as the foreign prince shook it heartily. "Prince Blaine I must thank you from the bottom of my heart, for our family's sake as well as our people's, for saving my brother from Jockton." At the word brother he threw a fond smile to Kurt who was looking at the floor with a faint blush. And suddenly all the things that hadn't added up before were falling into place in Blaine's mind.

"Prince?" He said softly with a look of confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" He stepped toward the young man he had been thinking of as a servant.

"Would you have believed me?" Kurt gave him a knowing look. "Until just now you didn't even know Hummelton was missing a prince. Before now, did you even know the names of our princes?" Blaine opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it again. Kurt was right he wouldn't have believed him. "When you saved me," Kurt continued, "I was dressed in rags and acting as a servant, if I had told you I was a prince you would have thought I was just some attention seeker, just wanting to be lifted from servitude." Blaine felt ashamed of himself even though Kurt was giving him a look that clearly said it wasn't his fault.

Noticing the tension in the room Finn tried to lighten the mood, "You are an attention seeker," he murmured, nudging his step-brother lightly. Kurt shot him a look somewhere between amusement and irritation, and then silence descended again, no one sure what to say in this situation.

"Well your Highness," James said finally, nodding to Kurt, "I am sure you and your brother have some catching up to do, and he seems to need some rest after his long ride." He smiled softly at Finn, "You two should go relax. We'll all have dinner together and you can tell us more specifically what happened." There was a general murmur of agreement and everyone started to file out. There the briefest moment of hesitation between Kurt and Blaine, both wanting to say something but neither knowing what. Finally the awkwardness became too much for Kurt to stand and he quickly ducked out of the room to find Finn, leaving Blaine standing all alone with too many things left unsaid.

* * *

Blaine took his seat at dinner beside his father. They were in a smaller more private room than the great hall. It was draped in deep blue and red tapestries with a dark oak table in the center. Blaine and his father sat on one end of the table. Sir David and Sir Wes were seated on either side, and two place settings were set down for their honored guests at the far end.

Prince Finn was the first to enter. He wore a rather plain red tunic with a cream colored sash around his waist and a thin gold circlet on his brow. Blaine noted that was about the only thing that looked 'princely' about him.

Then entered Kurt… Prince Kurt. He needed to get used to that. The sight of him made his breath catch in his throat. He wore a lightweight velvet tunic in a deep green that brought out his eyes, its sash was silk in a slightly darker green, showing off his thin waist. Resting on his brow was a circlet of silver, its pieces twisting together, looking much like vines about his head. He was looking every inch a prince, every inch perfect.

"So why don't you tell us what happened to bring you both here?" His father asked as soon as they were settled.

Finn sighed and stared at his plate for a moment. "Jockton raiders attacked one night. It all happened so fast, they left as suddenly as they had come. It wasn't until people started to calm and we were going room by room to see what was gone when we realized they had Kurt." Even though Kurt was now sitting right beside him he sounded heartbroken at the memory; Kurt reached over and took his hand for a moment.

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "I got a group of soldiers together as quickly as I could to follow after them. They had taken to sea and so we did too. We couldn't catch them, their ships are built better than ours and our people aren't seafarers like the people of Jockton.

"When we got to the waters around The Kingdom of The Great Sue we lost control of the ship. The coastline there is littered with deadly rock formations we couldn't navigate through them. We washed ashore there and as I am sure you know The Kingdom of Sue is allied with Jockton. They… delayed us there for awhile and we couldn't get home." He rubbed his temples. "Gleeon is too afraid of Jockton to help so I decided to come here. It wasn't until I got out of the Dark Woods and into Dapperton that I heard about your victory in Jockton. I was both excited and unnerved by the news. It meant that Kurt could be safe but also meant he could be well… anywhere in Liohim."

Finn was relieved when Kurt gave him a small smile. He had been so worried Kurt would be angry with him for not coming to save him sooner. Silence fell over the room, it sounded like they had been targeting Kurt specifically. Wes was finally the one brave enough to mention it. Kurt simply told them he didn't want to talk about it and effectively ended that discussion. After a few tries from the king a new conversation was started but Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was far too busy watching Kurt, trying to figure out why they would take only him.

* * *

Somehow it had been decided that Kurt and Finn would return home two days hence, despite Blaine's protests. At least his father had taken pity on him and told the visiting princes that Blaine would be escorting them to the border. Of course he followed that declaration up by telling Blaine to return quickly because the princesses of the other lands were coming for him to select a bride. Blaine wasn't sure what the look on Kurt's face when he heard that meant, but he liked to think it was jealousy. Either way he would be getting a few more days with Kurt.

They rode out just as the sun was rising on the third day and traveled easily through the countryside, their guide less than willing to part with them. Which was why, about half a day's ride from the boarder, Blaine suggested they stay at a nearby inn under the pretence that they would need all their strength going into the Dark Woods.

The inn was a tidy little place with a squat friendly countrywoman as the hostess. She welcomed them in warmly and showed them to their rooms right away. She waddled up the stairs muttering about her high profile guests.

Blaine slumped into a chair by his hearth and watched the fire dance. Tomorrow he would be saying goodbye to Kurt, the beautiful, perfect prince he had fallen in love with, and who knew if he would ever see him again?

The door creaked open. "Blaine?" Kurt peeked into his room, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't wait for an answer when he noticed Blaine was still up and slipped into the room. Blaine stood quickly, surprised by Kurt's appearance.

"Kurt is something wrong?" It took Kurt a moment to reply, too distracted by the way the firelight danced in Blaine's curls, making his chocolate eyes sparkle.

"No." He smiled, "Well… I um…" He bit his lip in thought, one of the many little things Blaine had come to recognize and love about him.

Tomorrow they would be saying goodbye.

Kurt stepped closer to him, no more than an inch away, "I just wanted to thank you for everything." He breathed wanting to say so much more. Blaine opened his mouth to respond sbut Kurt leaned in a little closer stopping all of Blaine's thoughts. "Thank you _my _prince." Kurt breathed against his lips, his glasz orbs half lidded.

He leaned forward that last little bit and their lips met.

Blaine was stunned for a moment before letting his eyes fall closed like Kurt's and kissed back. He was just about to wrap the thinner boy in his arms when Kurt pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kurt took a slow step back his eyes filled with an odd mix of love and sorrow. He took another step back before turning and heading for the door.

"I love you." Blaine whispered. Kurt paused, leaning his forehead against the door, tears welling up. He wanted so badly to stay with Blaine to… spend this last night together but he knew if he did he would be even more heartbroken when they parted

"I love you too." He whispered back and slipped silently out of the room.

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for Kurt or Blaine's liking. They rode to the edge of the woods, the edge of Dapperton in silence. An hour of silence when there was so much to say.

"This is as far as I go," Blaine said pulling his horse to a stop. Finn thanked him again for saving Kurt and shook his hand. He was wise enough to ride down the road a little ways for the two of them to say their goodbyes.

"I…" Kurt's voice broke, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He thought he was prepared for this!

"I'll come visit Hummelton as soon as I can," Blaine vowed without thinking, but it earned him a brilliant smile from Kurt that made his heart swell.

"I would like that," He replied softly. "As soon as you can." And then he turned his horse and galloped after Finn. Blaine watched them vanish into the trees before turning his own horse and heading back to Dalton. There were princesses waiting to be told he wasn't interested; he was already in love.


	4. Princesses

**AN: Wow this took me forever to write! Once I got to Quinn I kind of forgot what I was wanting to do… for like a week. But I am back on track now and will hopefully be updating faster now that I am also on top of my school work. Also as I was stuck on this I started a little AU one shot with woodnymph!Kurt called Life-Bond I am hoping to get it done this weekend along with the new chapter of The Blanket so keep an eye out!**

Prince Blaine had been home for hardly a day when the first of the four princesses he would have to face came to call. He had gotten home late the night before and had barely slept, a certain burnet prince haunting him as he slept. He was finishing his breakfast when his father came barging in telling him to hurry up and get ready, the princess was going to be there in no more than an hour. Once he was dressed in some of his best clothes, an outfit that Kurt had made, his father handed him a small box.

"A ring." He explained at Blaine's confused expression, "It's been passed through our family for generations. I just want you to be prepared when you pick which princess you want by your side." Blaine nodded numbly and went to face the first princess.

* * *

Blaine stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the castle gates to open, watching the pure white carriage, drawn by equally white horses, come rattling through the cobbled courtyard. He straightened up when a porter stepped to open the door for the princess.

He had to admit the girl was rather lovely. She was short much like himself, with lightly tanned skin and silky-looking brown hair, much like Kurt's, if perhaps a little darker. He looked to her eyes, dark brown, nothing like Kurt's sparkling blue-green.

Blaine shook his head lightly; he really needed to stop comparing every one he saw to Kurt. He looked her over again trying not to think about how he longed for someone else to be coming up the stairs. Her dress was a slightly faded pink color and rather old-fashioned looking. Somehow, it made her seem far too young to be searching for a husband and, at the same time, far too old. Kurt would have an apoplexy, he thought to himself with a small smile. The young lady smiled back, thinking it was for her.

"Welcome, your Highness." He bowed as she reached the top of the stairs. "It is a great honor to have you here. Please let me show you around."

She smiled brightly and took his offered arm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, not that he would marry a princess when he had a lovely prince. Well, that's what he thought until she opened her mouth, and never closed it again. He smiled and tried to be polite, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

She just kept talking and talking. Comparing her castle in Gleeon to his. According to her, Gleeon's castle had far better architecture and was decorated far more tastefully. He was used to people talking a lot; Kurt liked to talk too but he also knew when to listen. This girl had no such gift.

Blaine was beyond relieved when they got to what would be her chambers. "I am afraid, princess, that I have work to attend to. Please make yourself at home and I shall see you at dinner." And with that fine farewell, he practically sprinted down the hall.

At dinner, his father ushered him into the same dining room they'd used for dinner with Kurt and his brother not even a week ago…. And promptly abandoned him. He offered her a warm smile when she came in and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled back at him but he could tell it was forced.

She tried at small talk for most the meal but the room remained tense.

"So the... weather here is… nice. Better then back home."

"Oh, so you didn't… um… have good weather for the trip?"

"No, not really." She sighed. "May I be frank with you?" She asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Of course you may." He smiled encouragingly.

"I am not here by choice," She admitted softly. "I am already in love. I don't want to be here with you. Not that you aren't a lovely man of course. You're very polite and charming but you're not really my type. You're a little on the short side even for m—"

"Your Highness." He smiled as he cut her off. "I understand completely. I, too, am already in love. I am only doing this to please my father."

"You are?" She smiled and leaned forward like a court lady waiting for gossip. Well she was a court lady. "With who?"

He blushed softly and glanced away. "Prince Kurt of Hummelton. Do you know him? I know his country is right to the east of yours."

"Do I know him?" She laughed, "Oh, I love Kurt! Well not _in_ love with him. I am in love with his brother Finn." She sighed dreamily.

"Finn is a wonderful man." He smiled. From then on they spent their time together talking of their loves. Turned out Rachael knew a lot about Kurt and Blaine found himself hanging on her every word in order to learn something new.

She decided to leave two days later. She gave Blaine a warm hug. "If I see Kurt before you do I'll say hello to him for you." She whispered before climbing into her carriage.

* * *

Blaine was lucky enough to have a day of rest before the next princess arrived. Well actually three princesses. The sisters from the Kingdom of The Great Sue would be coming all together and Blaine was dreading it. Facing one princess at a time was hard enough but _sisters! _He wasn't sure he could handle it.

The next day he found himself standing at the top of the stairs once again waiting; he watched carefully as the three young ladies stepped from their red carriage. Two pretty blondes with dazzling blue eyes, though not as dazzling as Kurt's, and one harsh looking brunette, who was looking him over like a piece of meat at the butcher's shop.

When they reached the top of the stairs he bowed to each of them in turn and welcomed them warmly, just as he had done with Princess Rachael. As he walked them to their chambers it was agreed that they would each get a day of the trip with him without the other sisters. Blaine let out a sigh of relief; one at a time was better than three.

* * *

The next morning, the lovely smiling face of Princess Brittany greeting him outside his door. She wore a dress of red with white trim, much like the one she had worn the day before. She linked arms with him and promptly asked to be shown the gardens. Blaine was more than happy to oblige, some fresh air would be nice.

She remained mostly silent through their walk and so to try to get to know her at least a little bit Blaine tried telling her about the flowers and fountain designs. He pointed to a fountain of a man and woman naked and wrapped in each other's arms, it was one of the oldest fountains on the grounds.

Suddenly everything went dark, and it took him a moment to realize the Princess's hand was over his eyes. "Oh my god, why are those people naked in the garden?" She whispered harshly in his ear. He froze in place a moment and tried to process what she had said as he pried her hand off his face. "Though they do look like they're having fun." She added dreamily, "Do you think they would mind if we joined them?" She glanced back at him before stepping toward the fountain and starting to unlace her corset.

Blaine blushed brightly and took a quick step forward and grabbed her arm, "Yes, I do believe they would." He said quickly and ushered her away.

She kept looking back over her shoulder at the fountain as they went, "But it looks like fun. Could we do it somewhere else then?"

"No!" He answered quickly, his voice rising an octave in his flustered state, "No, your Highness, I am afraid we can't."

After that Blaine was fine with silence and didn't even want to try pointing out other features in the garden to her, afraid of what she might say. There were no more incidents but sometimes she would mutter nonsense phrases that Blaine couldn't make sense of.

When he took her back to her room in the evening and started to walk away she caught him off guard again. "Aren't you coming?" She asked softly. Blaine turned to her in confusion. "To bed," she continued, "normally when I spend a day with a man they come to bed with me."

Blaine just stared at her for a few moments trying to decide is she was joking, she wasn't. "Princess," he started slowly, "you are a lovely women, you truly are, but I see you as a… sister." He smiled warmly, "And to go to bed with a sister is wrong."

She smiled brightly back at him, "I don't have any brothers, but is it really? Santana comes to bed with me all the time." She said softly before vanishing into her room, leaving thunderstruck Blaine in the hall.

* * *

The second Princess of The Kingdom of the Great Sue was Princess Quinn. She had bouncy golden locks and sparkling blue eyes. He would find her beautiful if not for her holier-than-thou attitude. He hated people who found themselves superior to all others around them. He bet that she couldn't have been able to stand working as a servant like Kurt had. He shook his head lightly, he _really _needed to stop comparing everyone to Kurt.

He suddenly realized they had been walking in silence; well not really Quinn had been talking when he got lost in thoughts of Kurt. The ice-cold glare she was giving him made him want to run and hide. Prince Dave had nothing on Princess Quinn.

"I am so sorry your highness I am feeling a bit… tired today." He offered her a smile which she just glared at.

"Of course you are." She wrinkled her pretty little nose. "Maybe you should just go back to bed then. I don't know why I came to meet you anyway."

He blinked at her in surprise, "You didn't want to come meet me?"

"No I didn't!" She snapped, "Coming here was a waste of my time. I have a _real _man back home."

He dropped her arm away from hers and backed away a step, anger welling up in him. "What do you mean a _real man_?" It was taking all his self-control not to slap her, but he was a gentleman and gentlemen don't hit women.

"I mean a _big _strong man. A _brave_ man who doesn't sneak up on a man to kill him; mind I didn't like Prince Dave but that was still a cowardly thing to do." She smirked then, "And a man who doesn't like _other men_." She started to walk away from him, not letting him reply. "So you just go sleep. I can find other things to do."

He watched her go with wide eyes. How did she know about Kurt? He shook his head and rubbed him temples. All these princesses were giving him a headache, maybe he should go lay down.

* * *

And lay down he did, snuggling into his blankets. His mind was clouded with images of one beautiful glasz eyed brunette. All said images were not what one would consider appropriate. He let out a soft groan, he was sure he could feel those perfectly soft hands gently caressing his chest.

"What a nice body." A smooth voice whispered in his ear.

He hummed in delight at the soft caresses and lovely complement. "Mmm Kurt."

The caressing hands stopped a moment and the voice let out a soft chuckle. "Not quiet." The voice whispered.

His eyes flickered open, still clouded with sleep. He made out soft brunette hair falling in front of… brown eyes? His eyes focused quickly on the slim form of Princess Santana hovering above him, her hands resting on his bare chest.

"Well good morning your highness." She smirked down at him. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly scrambled up into sitting possession.

"What the… what are you doing in here!" He demanded practically yelling.

She just rolled her eyes and crawled closer to him, using one hand to undo her corset. He scrambled back farther until he was trapped against his headboard. How had she even gotten in here without anyone knowing?

He focused again on what she was doing; she was climbing into his lap.

"Guards!" He yelled as she leaned into him.

He continued to sit there in shock as the guards escorted the princess out of his chambers. After a few more minutes he climbed out of bed and slipped out into the gardens. He knew his dad would be hearing about what happened soon and would be coming to talk to him, to get the story. He really couldn't deal with that right now.

He sat on the edge of the fountain Princess Brittany had obsessed over only two days before. He rubbed his temples; he couldn't stand this anymore. He pulled out the small box with the ring his father had given him. There was only one person he wanted to see wearing that ring.

He stared at it for a few moments before snapping the box closed and slipping it back into his tunic. He hurried to find Sirs Wes and David to tell them his plan so they could keep his father off of him for long enough. He then rushed quickly to the stables to get his horse. One person he wanted to wear that ring and he was going to go give it to him.


	5. Courting

**AN: Cute fluffy chapter! Took forever for me to write as Kingdom always does but I am happy with it. Puckerman is such a cock block lol! Working on the next chapter for this as well as the next chapter for the Blanket today. Please review! I love to hear what people think!**

It took two weeks of hard riding for Prince Blaine to find himself at the gilded castle gates of Hummelton's capitol city, Burton. A small slit opened up in the left door and a pair of dark, beady eyes gave him a once over.

"State your name and business," the gruff voice that went with the eyes ordered.

"I am Prince Blaine of Dapperton, a friend of your princes," He replied, his smooth voice harsh with formality.

"Excuse me a moment, _Highness,_ while I check with his majesty." Blaine nodded as the eyes vanished; he didn't trust his voice not to show his irritation at being held up. It had been almost five weeks since he had seen Kurt and in his opinion that was far too long. It was only a few moments before the great doors swung open for him. "I am sorry for your wait, your highness," The man from before stammered and shot a quick, nervous, look to the stairs to the castle.

Blaine followed his eyes to find Kurt standing on top the stairs positively beaming at him and practically bouncing up and down in excitement. A gold circlet graced his brow, matching the elegant gold embroidery on his deep purple silk tunic. He looked even more amazing than the last time Blaine had seen him and that was saying something considering Blaine had thought that was impossible.

Blaine found himself grinning back as he swung down from his horse, handing the rains off to a stable hand. There was a momentary pause as he tried to decide if running up the stairs and scooping Kurt into his arms would be to forward. Another look to the top of the staircase told him it would be. Though Kurt would probably love it, the broad man standing behind him, presumably his majesty King Burt, would not.

Blaine came up the stairs at a steady pace, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's until he reached the top and turned his attention to the king. He bowed politely, "It is a great pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I thank you for allowing me here."

The king let out a small, amused snort and glanced at his son; the moment the porter had come in and told them there was a Prince Blaine here Kurt had shrieked at him for leaving him waiting outside. "It is a pleasure to have you. I wish to properly thank you for saving my son." Blaine looked to Kurt with a smile and never looked back, "A feast is already being prepared for tonight."

Blaine nodded absentmindedly and stepped toward Kurt; it was taking a lot of self-control not to pull him into his arms and take that second kiss he so longed for. From the looks of things Kurt was having the same struggle. "It is wonderful to see you again your highness, I have missed your company." It was awkward speaking so formally with Kurt but with his father standing right there he didn't have much choice.

Kurt cocked his head to the side with a small smile, his eyes shining with love and joy, "I have missed you as well…" He cut off there but Blaine knew the words unsaid, _'My prince'._

After a few moments of the princes staring into each other's eyes the king cleared his throat awkwardly. "You have had a long journey your highness," he called forth a guard; "You should rest before the party tonight. Mike here will show you to your room." Kurt seemed about to follow them until his father put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Come Kurt, you are far better and planning events like this than me." And just like that Kurt was being led the other way. They watched each other over their shoulders until Blaine was pulled out of sight.

* * *

Blaine woke that evening to a servant entering his rooms. "Oh I am sorry your highness," the dark skinned girl offered a warm smile, "Prince Kurt asked me to deliver this to you." She set down a small neatly wrapped package. "For the party tonight. You have about an hour to get ready,"

Blaine smiled up at her, "Thank you for this." He motioned toward the package.

"I'll leave you to get ready then." She smiled and sauntered to the door.

He waited until the door clicked shut before tearing into the package. There was a beautiful deep blue tunic with red trim. He ran his fingers over the fine fabric with a small smile. Just looking at it, he could tell Kurt made it; the fine fabric, and the colors of Dapperton. He climbed out of bed and rushed for the washbasin to clean up as much as he could. It wouldn't be as good as a bath but he didn't really have time for that.

He finished cleaning up and stripped out of his travel clothes and changed into his new clothes. They fit perfectly; he expected no less from Kurt. He looked himself over with a smile and he had to admit, he looked good. He tucked his little ring box into his tunic and headed to the great hall with a bright smile.

The hall was beautiful, with vaulted ceilings, brilliant woven tapestries, and huge oak tables overflowing with food. He looked to the dais at the end of the hall, there in the center sat the king and queen, Prince Finn sat beside his mother and Prince Kurt beside his father with an extra seat beside him.

Kurt wore a tunic of the same blue as Blaine's with silver embroidery and a silver circlet shinning in the candle light against his chestnut locks. Blaine smiled and kept his eyes trained on him as he approached, bowing to the king and queen.

The king stood from his heavy oak throne and clasped Blaine on the shoulder, turning him to face the courtiers. "I am pleased to introduce our honored guest, Prince Blaine of Dapperton. We honor him not only for his defeat of our country's greatest enemy, Jockton, but also for his valiant rescue of our beloved crown prince," he motioned to a lightly blushing Kurt, "Prince Kurt." As the courtiers of Hummelton cheered, the king motioned for the visiting prince to address the crowd.

"I thank you for such a warm welcome and your hospitality. It is a great honor to be here and I…" He took a steadying breath before continuing. "I hope that along with my other achievements you will join me in celebrating my most recent one, my engagement."

Kurt's face fell at that last word. Engaged? When had that happened? Had Blaine not meant it when he said he loved him? Had he really picked a princess? He might be sick.

Blaine watched Kurt's expression change out of the corner of his eye. He took another deep breath and in one fluid movement he pulled out the ring box, took Kurt's hand pulling him in front of him, and went down on one knee.

Kurt stared down at him in complete shock for a moment before realization set in and he was positively glowing. Blaine grinned up at him, ignoring the stares and murmurs of everyone else around them, and opened the box to reveal a shimmering sapphire set in a silver ring.

"Prince Kurt, you have captivated me since the moment I saw you and the more time I spent with you the deeper I fell under your spell." His smile widened as Kurt tried to hide his own grin behind his hands, for the second time that day he was practically hopping up and down in excitement. "I told you once before how I feel for you. I love you," he breathed, "I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll…"

Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore and threw himself into Blaine's arms, salty tears flowing down his cheeks. "Of course I'll have you." He let out a watery laugh, "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Blaine was grinning like a fool when he pulled away, just far enough to be able to slip the ring onto Kurt's finger. He stood up and swept Kurt into his arms like he had wanted to do that morning and spun him around, both of them laughing like mad men.

It took a few moments for the people in the hall to catch up with what was happening. They all knew of their prince's preferences, and though some didn't agree with them, King Burt had been right about Kurt being their 'beloved prince'. It was impossible not to love him, to want him happy, and the look of pure joy on their prince's face was all it took for the courtiers to support his sudden engagement and break into applause and cheering.

Kurt and Blaine hardly noticed, too wrapped up in each other. It wasn't until King Burt officially started the feast in celebration of their engagement that they snapped back to reality. They moved to their seats, fingers intertwined. Throughout the meal courtiers came up one by one to congratulate them, Kurt thanked them all graciously, beaming even brighter whenever the words 'engagement' or 'fiancé' were used.

Once Kurt was sure everyone had talked to them and his father was adequately distracted, he tugged on Blaine's hand and nodded toward a side door off the dais. Blaine followed without question and soon they were running down the darkened halls, giggling like children, hands still intertwined, to Kurt's chambers.

The moment the door clicked shut they were pulling each other close. Soft hands cupped Blaine's cheeks while his own callused ones pressed against Kurt's lower back pulling their bodies flush. The first time their lips just barely brushed but it sent sparks through them both. The second time was messy and rough, but filled with passion and love. Kurt's hand reached up to tangle into Blaine's curls as he guided him to his bed, never breaking the kiss. Blaine reached up to run his own fingers through Kurt's silken locks, knocking his circlet off his head, it seemed to ring as it hit the hard wood floor and Kurt pulled away, but only slightly. Blaine nuzzled at his neck as Kurt's searching fingers ran down his chest to the belt of his tunic. The buckle clanged as it hit the floor beside Kurt's circlet and they pressed close again, lips seeking each other.

The door to Kurt's chambers opened with such force it bashed into the wall, causing the couple to jump apart. Squinting into the light pouring in from the hall a very angry looking father, an equally angry stepbrother, and a few guards were reviled. They had been caught.

The king turned a dark glare to Blaine, "You are not welcome within my son's bed chambers." He stated lowly, trying to keep his temper in check as he turned his attention to his son, "And you should know better than this. Such things are for marriage, not before." He motioned to one of the guards. "This is Sir Puckerman, one of your brother's most trusted men, from now on he will be watching over your interactions to ensure nothing like this happens again." Kurt looked ready to protest but his father turned back to Blaine, "He will now be escorting _you_ to your own chambers."

Blaine sighed and looked longingly at Kurt who stepped close to him again and cupped his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss. "Good night my prince. Dream of me?" He whispered and smiled playfully.

Blaine returned the smile, "I always do." He whispered back and stepped away from his love, "Good night." He turned to follow Sir Puckerman out the door and then, with one last disapproving look from his father, Kurt was left alone in his dark chambers, his bed seeming far less inviting.

* * *

"Blaine." A soft voice greeted him in the morning. He smiled sleepily and opened his eyes to see Kurt's beautiful face poised above him. He pulled him close and rolled them over so Kurt was lying beside him. He kissed him long and slow, Kurt moaned against his lips and started to kiss back, and… someone cleared their throat.

Kurt rolled his eyes heavenward and sat up with a huff. "Yes Puckerman?" He growled and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"I do believe, your highness, that this falls under the category of inappropriate." The man was trying very hard to keep his face blank of emotion but his gruff voice clearly had some amusement at his prince's reaction in it.

Kurt sighed and after giving Blaine a chaste kiss he climbed off the bed, "Get dressed, we have catching up to do and a wedding to plan." Blaine was about to suggest Kurt stay and… help him get dressed but Sir Puckerman was already ushering Kurt out of his chambers.

When he came into the hall, dressed in one of the outfits Kurt had made him back in Dapperton, he found Kurt leaning against the wall glaring moodily at the knight. Blaine chuckled, despite his equal irritation at the escort, and linked arms with his fiancé.

Kurt rather excitedly showed him the castle grounds, his eyes shining in excitement. As they walked Blaine told Kurt about his experiences with the princesses of the other kingdoms as well as his long trip to Hummelton. Kurt spoke of the weeklong celebration that was held when he returned and his father becoming even more protective over him because of what happened, hence the night before.

As Blaine watched the different emotions flickering across Kurt's face as they spoke he found himself wanting nothing more than to lose their escort and find some hidden little corner to pull Kurt into. But Sir Puckerman was ever vigilant and no more than three steps behind them at all times.

About noon, when the tour was finished the couple sat on the edge of one of many fountains in the gardens. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, absorbing his warmth. Kurt turned toward him, hands resting on his shoulders, and leaned in slightly, seemingly unsure with Sir Puckerman there.

Blaine leaned in the rest of the way, bringing their lips together. It was soft and sweet, their lips moving together perfectly. Blaine smiled slightly against his lips and let his free hand drop to Kurt's thigh, gently caressing.

"Ahem." Kurt pulled away to glare at Puckerman.

"My father said nothing against kissing," He all but growled.

"It's not the kissing I am worried about." The knight looked pointedly at Blaine's caressing hand which Blaine quickly, but reluctantly, removed.

Kurt let out a huff and stood, "We should be going inside for lunch now anyway." Blaine nodded and stood to follow him, lagging a little behind. He smiled and plucked some flowers creating a bouquet. He hurried in front of Kurt, walking backward to keep it hidden behind his back, with a foolish grin before presenting it to him. Kurt let out a soft laugh as he took it, "You know, I think we're doing this backwards." Blaine gave him a puzzled look, "Shouldn't the courting come before the engagement?" Blaine chuckled.

Blaine laughed with him, "Why I do believe your right. Would you like me to take back the ring so we can do this in order?" They laughed together when Kurt clutched his left hand protectively to his chest.

* * *

A few days later Blaine was preparing to head back home. He had let it slip, in front King Burt the day before, that he had snuck out of his castle to come to Hummelton and that his father had no idea about the trip or engagement. He really wished he had heard the king behind them.

"Your father seemed do adamant about you marry a princess." Kurt commented lightly as they walked through the gardens to take a break from wedding plans.

"_Well… he doesn't really know I am here. Well I mean by now he knows where I am but not why, or maybe he has figured that out." He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_He doesn't know?" Blaine jumped; he wasn't expecting that to be in chorus. Kurt jumped a bit to and turned to see his father standing behind them._

He sighed as he watched his horse be lead into the courtyard. "I guess it's time to go." He turned to Kurt, whose eyes were glassy and rimmed with red. Blaine pulled him into his arms and gave him a sweet, tender kiss.

Kurt reached up to caress his cheek, as they pulled apart. "Be safe." He leaned in to give Blaine another kiss.

"I'll send a letter as soon as I am within Dapperton's borders. One week to get there, one more week for the letter to get here. By the time it does I'll be in Dalton and send another." He promised. Kurt smiled a little sadly and pressed one more short kiss to his lips before he climbed onto his horse and vanished beyond the castle walls.


	6. Hurting

**AN: Wow I wrote this chapter super fast! First of all: OMG that KISS! About time! As for the chapter… poor Blaine. Please read and review! Reviews are how I know people are reading and what's the point of me writing if people aren't reading?**

Blaine was having a wonderful trip back home. The weather was perfect, the sun shining brightly but not too hot. He was about halfway through the Dark Woods, only two more days from the border of Dapperton. He had already written the letter he had promised Kurt and was composing the second in his head for when he was back at the capitol. He relaxed in his saddle humming softly to the steady beat of his horses hooves clip clopping along the run down cobbled path.

He should have known better, really he should have. He had been trained as a warrior since he could walk so why he had forgotten the cardinal rule was anybody's guess. 'Always be on your guard,' he remembered his old weapons master telling him, 'you never know when or where an attack may happen.' He had always, _always _followed that rule so of course the first time he didn't he _would_ be attacked.

Before his mind could even register what was happening, men were jumping out of the brush along the road and he was being dragged off his horse. When his wits finally returned to him and he reached for his sword to fight back, it had already been pulled from its sheath by one of his attackers.

He tried to shake off the hands grabbing at him and reclaim his sword but he was forced to the ground and pinned there by a knee between his shoulder blades. They forced his hands behind his back and bound them there. He was hauled to his feet and gagged roughly. He wondered briefly why they did that; they were days away from civilization. no one would hear him scream.

He shuddered slightly at that thought. No one would hear him scream, and that was probably just what They wanted. They dragged him through the woods and dropped him unceremoniously at the feet of a tall, wide man with skin as dark as night. Said man roughly grabbed his chin to force him to look into his face. "Well done men, string him up." He grinned manically.

The men pulled Blaine to his feet and hooked his tied hands over his head to a low tree branch; his toes barely reached the ground. The dark skinned man chuckled at Blaine's week struggles and just as he looked like he was going to turn away he instead threw a hard punch into his stomach. Blaine let out a groan, muffled by his gag, as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Allow me to tell you why this is happening." The man sneered, his voice low and dangerous, "I am Sir Azimio of Jockton," oh, this was not going to end well for him, "I was the head guard of Prince Dave; do you remember him? The man you killed while his back was turned, killed like a coward. So not only did you make me look like a fool, lose my job, and have me stripped of my position and titles, but also got me and my men," he motioned to the men around them, "banished from the castle. Also you murdered my best friend and sent our country into civil war. You are going to _pay_."

Another punch landed in his gut, then one to his cheek, and then… then someone pulled out a knife. Blaine shut his eyes tight and did what he was always told to do if he was under torture. Think of something, somewhere else; take your mind from where you are and what's happening. It will still hurt later but your attackers don't get the satisfaction of seeing it.

And so he thought of the only thing he could: sparkling glasz eyes, brilliant smile, musical voice, soft skin, and gentle kisses. He let himself get so lost in the vision he didn't even realize when the pain caused him to pass out.

* * *

Kurt paced the garden near the castle gate. It had been two weeks, Blaine should be home and sending his second letter and the first one should have been here two days ago. Blaine wouldn't forget, Kurt knew he wouldn't. That could only mean one thing: something was seriously wrong.

That thought made fear clutch at Kurt's heart; he simply _couldn't_ lose Blaine, it would kill him. He turned on his heel and hurried into the throne room. "Father!" He called as he entered, not caring if there was a meeting or if he was interrupting something. "I need some men and horses."

King Burt looked confused, "Why?" He said softly noting to distress in his son's voice.

"Blaine is missing." He bit his lip as he spoke the words saying it out loud made it so much more real and Kurt wasn't sure if he could face that.

"Blaine is probably getting into Dalton right now." Burt said patiently.

"Father! He swore he would send a letter when he got to the border of Dapperton, it should have been here two days ago! Blaine wouldn't forget about something like that and the weather has been perfect a messenger couldn't have gotten held up!"

Burt was about to say something but Sir Puckerman stepped forward, "With all due respect your Majesty I must agree with his highness Prince Kurt. In my time acting as their… chaperone I know for fact that Prince Blaine would _never_ break a promise to anyone let alone Prince Kurt. Something has to be wrong."

The king frowned at the knight but motioned for him to continue, "We know Prince Blaine is no longer here in Hummelton but there is no letter from Dapperton. He must be in the Dark Woods somewhere. Either lost or…" He pauses and looks at the anxious face of his prince; "I have heard reports of a band of cut throats in the woods recently."

Kurt's hands fly up to his mouth to hold in a sob as tears fill his eyes and Puckerman feels horrible for being the one to have to tell him that. The King's will to keep his son close wanes at the sight of his tears. "Puckerman get your company together, have the stable hands get horses read, and find a wagon or carriage." He ordered. If Prince Blaine was hurt they would need something to transport him in.

The moment Puckerman left Kurt hugged his father tightly, "Thank you." He whispered before running off to make sure his horse was being properly prepared. Burt watched him go with a sigh, he wanted Kurt to stay where he could keep an eye on him but he knew as long as his fiancé was in danger Kurt wouldn't listen to a thing he said.

* * *

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and couldn't hold back a whimper. The light was so bright and it stung his eyes. That little bit of pain seemed to awaken all the other pain in his body. It was overwhelming, everywhere. The thudding of his heart seemed to echo in his head, making the headache throb worse. Breathing hurt too, so much so that he tried to hold his breath as long as he could to avoid the pain. His left leg felt like it was on fire. It was all too much.

He didn't know how many days it had been since he was captured. All he knew was that the times he was awake were nothing but slow, agonizing torture. It got to the point where even his little mind trick, sinking into the hazy memory of Kurt's soft touch, couldn't help. All he felt for however long it had been was pain. He would scream and cry when they beat on him, always enough to cause him to blackout but never enough to kill him.

'Death is too good for him.' That was what their leader, Azimo, had said.

Blaine became dimly aware of voices around him that sounded both far away and far too loud at the same time. He tried to hold back a pained groan. "Did you hear that?" One voice asked, it sounded female. Were there women before? No there weren't, only men. So where was he? Was he still in danger?

"I think he's waking up?" Another voice said, male, definitely male. They came closer and Blaine could smell food. Oh god, he felt like he might be sick. How long had it been since he had eaten?

He tried to relax and fall back into the sweet black oblivion where there was no pain, no torture, nothing but "Kurt." He winced as he croaked out his name, his throat felt like it was being ripped apart. He took a few shuttering breaths that only made things worst and passed out again. The man and woman hovering above him shared a confused glance before the woman tucked Blaine's thin blanket around him again.

* * *

Kurt was close beside Sir Puckerman, agonizing over their slow pace, but Puckerman was looking for signs of where Blaine could be so Kurt kept his mouth shut. "There was a fight here. Not much of one." He murmured the last part as he looked over the broken branches of underbrush. "An ambush."

He turned toward the drag marks leading into the woods and started to follow them. Prince Kurt was close behind and he didn't tell him to wait. He knew better. The whole trip to the woods the prince was worrying himself sick and Puckerman woke up to hear him sobbing from some nightmare where something terrible had happened to his love almost every night. There were bags under his Prince's eyes and he seemed paler than normal. Puckerman knew the only way to make him better would be to find Prince Blaine.

"A camp?" He heard Prince Kurt's soft voice from behind him as they entered the clearing. He could see where tents had been, the fire. He jumped down from his horse to have a better look around and the Prince followed his example.

While Prince Kurt went one way around the clearing Puckerman went the other. He studied the ground, blood, a lot of it. He started to glance for a freshly dug up patch of earth, a grave, perhaps, but when he turned he noticed something important. Prince Kurt was gone.

* * *

Kurt was just about to call out to Sir Puckerman that he had found the tracks of whoever had been here, when he glanced up to see a strange woman standing only a few feet away.

"Kurt?" She asked softly, flicking her black and blue hair from her dark eyes. He nodded dumbly and he smiled at him, "Someone has been asking for you." She turned and started into the woods.

Kurt's eyes widened and he hurried after her. It had to be Blaine! Who else could it be? He was safe and everything would be fine! He wasn't sure how long they walked for, to lost in thought, but he snapped back to reality when they came to a small hut tucked into the trees, a thin cloud of smoke coming from the chimney. The woman was standing in the door motioning for him to come in.

As soon as he stepped in a wave of a dozen strange scents assaulted his nose. There were jars filled with unknown substances and things that looked like animal parts hanging from rafters. His mind was just about to finish processing this information to bring him to the realization he was in the home of a witch when she pulled back a drape. Beyond it was a small fireplace, in front of which lay a cot, and on it his love, his Blaine. He hurried forward to him, wanting nothing more than to hold and kiss him, but he stopped short finally getting a good look at his love.

There were bandages around his chest and head. His face was all black and blue with bruises; which spread down under the bandages and onto his arms. His lip was split and Kurt could see shallow cuts criss-crossing down his arms. He took the last few steps forward and knelt beside the cot, holding Blaine's hand as he tried to calm his crying. "Blaine?" He whispered but got no response.

"He's been in and out a lot, my partner Arty has done what he can for him..." The witch said, "I don't know how long they had him for but I chased them off with a spell."

Kurt nodded numbly as he rubbed small circles on the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. "You should… I'll go find your men and show them the way here with the wagon you brought along." She said softly and left him with the unconscious prince.

Kurt didn't try to speak to Blaine, knowing he wouldn't answer him. He just sat there and watched his love sleep. He became aware the witch and his men where there when he heard Sir Puckerman curse under his breath at the sight of Blaine.

Kurt stood reluctantly so the men could move Blaine into the wagon. "When need to get him to Dapperton, his father is probably worried sick." Kurt said calmly, far more calm than he was feeling. "Tie my horse to the back of the wagon so she'll follow." He ordered as he climbed into the back of the wagon with Blaine and closed the flap. Puckerman nodded.

* * *

The next day Kurt was leaning against the wall of the wagon dozing softly when the wagon hit a bump. "Argggg." Kurt's eyes snapped open and he yelled at the driver to be more careful as he leaned over Blaine.

"Blaine? Darling?" Blaine's eyes fluttered open, they were blurry and unfocused but he knew Kurt's voice.

He managed to smile slightly and tried to say Kurt's name but it just came out as a croak. Kurt quickly shushed him and very carefully lifted his head and gave him some water. It cooled Blaine's burning throat, "Kurt.' He smiled though his voice was still rough and talking was painful.

Kurt smiled brightly down at him as tears escaped his glasz eyes, "Oh Blaine." He wept and leaned down to rain feather light kisses all over Blaine's face. He was alive and talking! He was going to be fine, Kurt would take care of him; he would make sure. Blaine smiled and sighed in contentment and was able to give Kurt a few pecks too. He was still in pain, a lot of it, but Kurt being there, knowing Kurt would take care of him, he felt safe.


	7. Family

**AN: I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! On another note there is only one more full chapter and then the epilogue for this story. I am rather sad to be seeing it end.**

Blaine gazed lovingly up at Kurt. Kurt was certainly a doting lover, though of course the fact that Blaine could still barely move may have had something to do with that. Kurt was gentle and tender, always looking after his wounds, taking care of him. He sighed and relaxed into Kurt's soft touches, taking comfort in his warmth and soft humming. Kurt's humming ceased and he bent to rain soft kisses across Blaine's brow. Blaine smiled adoringly and bestowed a few kisses of his own.

Sir Puckerman had been far more lenient with them on the trip. Kurt was always by his love's side. Blaine would wake in the morning with Kurt curled against his side, an arm draped over his chest. Kurt would lie beside him throughout the day, pressing hot needy kisses along his neck and collar. Blaine wished so badly that he could hold Kurt, that he could do more than just _lay there_ while Kurt was pressed against him, but he still couldn't move.

"Kurt." He whimpered, as much as he loved those tender touches and sweet kisses, without being able to do anything it was like torture.

Kurt warm lips moved away from his throat, "What is it, love?"

"I want to do more but I can't. I love it, I do, but I want more."

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I am sorry love I am just so happy you're alright. And I am not sure what your father is going to allow when we get to Dalton today."

"I really don't care what he says, I have you now and I am not letting anything get in the way of that."

Their carriage came to a rattling halt before he could answer and Kurt peered out through the canvas siding. "We're here."

After a short conversation between Sir Puckerman and the guard at the gate they were allowed in. and Blaine's father was being alerted.

They had Blaine half way up the stairs on his stretcher by the time his father got out into the courtyard. Kurt was hovering beside him, barking orders at his men to be careful with him, he was even ordering around palace servants. Blaine didn't see his father at first but he heard him for sure.

"Get a doctor!" He heard his father's strong voice ordering some servant. It was a moment later, at the top of the stairs that his father finally came into his view. "Blaine?"

"Hello father." He smiled up at him.

"What happened?" His father questioned as he followed along as Kurt's men carried him to his room.

"I'll explain once I am settled okay?" His father looked about to protest but was cut off by Kurt ordering some servant to go get some food. Before his father had the chance to speak again Kurt was barking orders at his men to be careful lifting Blaine from his stretcher and into bed.

Once Blaine was settled onto his mattress Kurt was pulling his blankets over him and fluffing pillows for him to lean against. Blaine smiled up at him thankfully as he helped him to sit up.

King James watched their interactions closely, noticing how Prince Kurt's hands lingered against his son a little longer than necessary, the loving look in his son's eyes as he smiled up at the other prince. Then he noticed a very familiar ring on Prince Kurt's left hand. Oh no, he hadn't. Had he?

After a servant came in with a try of fruits, breads, and cheeses. Blaine wasted no time in digging in, Kurt settling next him on the bed, taking some fruit every now and then.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" James demanded.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Well as I am sure you can see I went to Hummelton and I… I proposed." He smiled and took a beaming Kurt's hand.

James bit his lip, not wanting to talk about that foolish choice in front of Kurt. "How did you get hurt?"

Blaine took a deep breath and glanced at Kurt. He hadn't told him what had happened. It wasn't hard to see how much seeing him wounded affected Kurt; he hadn't wanted to make it worst by telling him _how_ it happened. "I was on my way back here to tell you about the engagement when I was ambushed in the Dark Woods," Kurt squeezed his hand. "They were men from Jockton. They wanted revenge on me for what I did." He took a deep, steadying breath and looked back at Kurt. "They had me for almost two weeks, they… they tortured me."

Blaine could see his father was seething and wanting details, so when he found the men that did this to his son he could do the same to them. Blaine was reluctant with Kurt there but he knew he wouldn't leave. "It started out as just beating, nothing I couldn't handle, but then one pulled a dagger and for about two days that was their favorite thing to do. Then they got the idea to use a horse whip." He shrugged, trying to make is seem like it was no big deal.

"Your arms have burns." His father pointed out.

He bit his lip, once again glancing at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes, looking at him with such love and concern. "One got a branding iron." He answered softly.

"Why can't you walk?"

"…They may have been trying to break my legs and light me on fire when the witch saved me." James wanted more information but Blaine clearly wanted to be alone with Kurt. Kurt who he noted was clinging to his son's arm and trying his best not to break down.

"Get some rest." He ordered softly and went to leave them alone. Behind him, he could hear prince Kurt murmuring _'I love you'_ over and over again. He turned to see the prince pressing soft kisses to Blaine's brow as tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed the door to give them privacy.

"Kurt, darling, hush." Blaine whispered, "I am here, I'm here." you're not losing me."

"You should not have had…"

"I know." He wrapped his arms around his weeping fiancé. "It's all alright now, I am here."

"You're right," Kurt sniffed, "that's what is most important." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly. Kurt smiled softly into the kiss and pressed himself closer to his love. He was practically in Blaine's lap when Puckerman interrupted.

"Your highnesses, the doctor is here to look over Prince Blaine's wounds." He announced. Kurt sighed and got off Blaine, sitting beside him once more as the little red headed, doe eyed doctor scurried in.

She was quiet and efficient. "You should be walking again in a few days." She reassured, her voice gentle.

Blaine thanked her and sent her on her way. He had no doubt of her abilities, but Kurt could take care of him; he had so far. Besides, he liked the way he did, the tender touches and, in his opinion, healing kisses.

* * *

Sure enough, a few days later Blaine was able to get on his feet and walk around. Kurt was so happy about it that Blaine was pretty sure that he may be spending one more day in bed, but in a much more pleasant way.

In fact, that was where they found themselves the very next morning, the drapes around his bed closing them off from the rest of the world. Kurt was in his lap, grinding down against him as their lips locked. Blaine let his hands explore Kurt's body, running down his sides to the edge of his tunic, about ready to strip him of it.

"Excuse me, highnesses." Kurt let out a sound of frustration and his head dropped to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just sighed and looked to the part in the drapes where Sir Puckerman was looking in.

"Yes, can we help you?" Blaine practically growled.

"First of all highness, I know I have been more lenient lately but you're still not to do… _that."_ The knight flushed slightly and wouldn't look at them. "Secondly your father would like to speak to you in private today."

Blaine sighed again and with one more soft kiss he left Kurt glaring at Sir Puckerman to go talk to his father. He found him in his study, sitting in a large leather chair surrounded by dark wooden bookshelves.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

His dad glanced up at him, weariness and frustration in his eyes, "Blaine what were you thinking?" He sighed, "I understand you love him, I do, and he loves you too, but you have a responsibility to your country! You must produce an heir and for that you have to marry a woman!"

"I don't care about that!" Blaine snapped. "I love my country but I love him more."

"No, Blaine. The engagement is to be called off and you will marry one of the princesses you met. That is my decision." He was happy to see his son happy but as king he had to think of what would be best for his country. He regretted it but his first priority couldn't be his son, it had to be Dapperton. He did not want the royal line to end and their country to end up in civil war like Jockton.

"No!" Blaine practically snarled.

"Excuse me?" James' eyebrows furrowed, never before had Blaine so flagrantly defied him.

"I will not be without him. I don't care about the throne." Blaine's voice was low and had a bit of an edge to it as though he were forcing himself not to snap again. "We could live in a mud hut in the woods for all I care; as long as he's with me it doesn't matter! And if you can't support us than I'll leave. We'll run away!"

"To where? If I am against the marriage do you think his father will let you?" The king stood, his chair clattering loudly to the floor.

"We don't have to go back to Hummelton, we both have friends elsewhere. We could go anywhere but Jockton really. Besides, you and mother are still young enough to have more children! Find someone else to be your heir. No matter what I _am_ going to marry Kurt."

James sighed and rubbed his temples, flopping into another chair. "Blaine… Blaine. I want you to be happy and I know he does that for you but we have to consider the kingdom."

"Again I say: have another child. I would love to have some brothers and sisters and I know mother has been wanting more." He was grasping at straws but it was worth a shot.

James dropped his head into his hands, it was truly hard to say no to his son. He had a point too; he could have more children. "It would be nice to have a baby around again." He peaked through his fingers to see Blaine grinning from ear to ear at him, knowing he had won the argument. "Go, be with your fiancé." He sighed.

Blaine hugged his father tightly, "Thank you." He murmured before limping for the door.


	8. Wedding

**AN: Guys I am SO sorry it took me forever to get this up. To tell the truth I procrastinated like crazy because I just didn't want this story to end. What had me park myself down to do it was that I HATE when I story I follow just drops off the face of the earth, so I wasn't going to do that to you guys. Anyway thank you for ready this far and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Kingdom.**

The moment Blaine returned to his room and told Kurt his dad had finally agreed, the argument of the wedding's location was under way.

"I know we're already here in Dalton but my family isn't and with my father's health he shouldn't travel so far," Kurt reasoned, and Blaine had to admit his fiancé had a point, but…

"Kurt, I am still tired and hurting a little, I don't think it's a good thing for me to travel much." No, Blaine was not above playing the pity card. He knew Kurt wouldn't try to push him if he was hurting.

Sure enough, Kurt's eyes softened, but he wasn't giving up yet. "My father _has _to be at the wedding. Who… who else would walk me down the aisle?" He pouted. Well, it seemed Kurt wasn't above playing the pity card either.

Blaine dropped down to sit on the edge of his bed with a sigh. "What are we going to do then? Neither your father nor I should be traveling much." He glanced up to see Kurt chewing his lip in thought as he stared thoughtfully out a window.

"… maybe you don't have to. Each party travels one week and meet in the middle!" He grinned, thinking he had solved all their problems. "It would be in the woods so it wouldn't look like either of us are picking favorites as far as countries. It could be a nice outdoor wedding and," he paused in thought, "we could… where would we go for the honeymoon?" He murmured mostly to himself but the thought of the honeymoon, where there would be no Sir Puckerman to intrude, caught Blaine's attention.

"Well, we could take the short trip to the inn at the edge of the woods or there is some big building, I noticed, on your side of the border. I am not sure what it is though."

Kurt's face brightened. "That's my father's old hunting lodge, and it's technically not part of our country! That's where we can have the wedding and we can have one of the higher rooms for our honeymoon suite!" He leaned down and gave Blaine a lingering kiss, "You are brilliant!"

Blaine was about to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist to continue their kissing but the other prince was suddenly heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to send a messenger to my family about where and when the wedding will be. I am going to have some of my men head out so they can get there ahead of us and start cleaning the place up and have someone come and start packing our things."

Blaine sighed in disappointment as his fiancé hurried out of the room, apparently he would have to wait for their wedding night for some real alone time.

* * *

It was two days later when they left for the hunting lodge. Kurt had already sent a multitude of messengers back to his country so something would be ready when they got there.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly as their horses trotted alongside each other. Kurt on a beautiful cream-colored creature with a silky mane, Blaine's being his trusted war-horse. The two looked odd together and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he and Kurt looked odd together too.

"What is it Blaine?" He pulled his eyes from the scenery around them and focused his attention on his love.

"I… I have been wondering for a while, since you saved me, what is Jockton's interest in you? That raid so long ago, you were all they took."

Kurt pursed his lips and looked straight ahead. "They want revenge for what happened to their prince."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed warily, "They want revenge on _me_ and this happened long before then.

Kurt eyes darted to the people around them. Soldiers from both their kingdoms, Blaine's parents, and several servants. "Later." Came his whispered reply.

So Blaine let it be, until that night when they stopped at one of his family's country manors. After dinner Kurt slipped past Sir Puckerman and found his way to Blaine's room. He didn't want to talk about this, it would be far better to just forget but he had promised Blaine he would tell him. "Blaine?" He called as he knocked lightly on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately. "Come in."

He offered Blaine a small smile as he passed him and entered the room. It was far more plain than the one at the castle. A writing desk and chair off to one side, a table with a washbasin near the door and an old four poster bed on the opposite wall.

Kurt sunk down on the edge of the bed. "I don't really want to talk about this but you do deserve to know." He waited to continue until Blaine had locked the door and sat beside him.

"It wasn't so much the country as the prince that was interested in me. I don't think anyone knew he was… like us. He wanted to keep me like a pet. So no one would suspect anything he had me made a servant. He would do everything to make life hell for me but it wasn't until a week before you came." He started trying for… more. Luckily something always interrupted and I would be able to get away. That day though there was no one around, nothing to stop him, I tried to refuse but he hit me. The last thing I remember thinking was 'this is it, he can do whatever he likes', but then I woke up and there _you _were." He took Blaine's hand with a little squeeze.

Blaine chewed his lip to get him rage from overflowing, he was even happier about his assassination than he was before. "So he didn't… the two of…." God, how do you even say that?

Kurt understood though, "No, he never got the chance. I am still… pure." He flushed lightly and looked away. "You will be my first and only." He promised, his voice gentle and reassuring.

Blaine smiled warmly as him and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. "I am glad. It is the same for me." Now that seemed to make Kurt brighten up.

"Even though it was forced upon us by my father I am glad we're waiting for our wedding night." Kurt leaned forward to return the kiss. "Well, I better be getting back to my chamber."

Blaine felt a bit disappointed when Kurt got up to leave. This was a perfect opportunity! No Puckerman, the walls were thick so sound would not travel through, they could forget waiting for their wedding night and do what they've been trying for, for so long. Before he had the chance to voice those thoughts Kurt was already gone.

* * *

Due to the leisurely pace their traveling party took when they got to King Burt's hunting lodge Kurt's family was already there, the place was spotless, and half decorated for the festivities.

When the royal family of Hummelton came into the courtyard to great them Kurt vaulted down off his horse before it had come to a complete stop and rushed forward to hug his father. "Everything looks so wonderful! How soon will everything be ready?"

Burt chuckled at his son's eagerness. "By the end of the week. There are some things that couldn't be done without you and Prince Blaine to make sure you like it."

Blaine was barely off his horse when Kurt was suddenly beside him and tugging at his arm. "Come, let's see how things look." He said excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

Blaine chuckled at the display and let Kurt pull him into the lodge to make sure everything was just how they wanted it. Blaine quickly realized how loved Kurt must be by how well his people knew him because for everything they looked over Kurt had very few suggested changes and Blaine knew how particular Kurt could be. He for one kept his mouth shut; this was for Kurt, if he thought it was perfect than Blaine was happy. He didn't care what the place looked like as long as he got Kurt.

It wasn't until Kurt dragged him up a flight of stairs to a secluded part of the lodge, to what would be their honeymoon suite did he say a word. "Perfect," he breathed as he glanced around the room. The stone walls were draped in heavy, brightly colored tapestries to keep the room warmer. There were huge windows letting the sunshine fall in, and dark wood furniture along the walls, topped with vases for flowers. What of course caught his eye most was the tall canopy bed, covered and draped in colorful silks, and a multitude of pillows.

Their wedding bed.

Kurt smiled knowingly at Blaine's expression of awe and excitement. He took hold of his arm, hugging it to his chest. "Week's end." He whispered in his ear, tilting his head down slightly to press a soft kiss right below his ear, a spot he knew Blaine loved.

Blaine turned to face him and wrapped him in his arms. "I can hardly wait." He whispered huskily, leaning in for a real kiss.

"Highnesses." Said the oh so familiar voice of Sir Puckerman, his tone amused. Blaine sighed and regretfully pulled away from his fiancé. "The tailors need you for fittings." He announced.

* * *

Luckily there was still enough to get done that Blaine kept himself busy until the day of the wedding, otherwise he would have just sat around thinking about that bed… with Kurt in it. The only problem with their wedding day that Blaine could see was that Kurt wouldn't let him see him. Something along the lines of: 'I want to see the look on your face when I walk down that aisle. If you see me that will be ruined.'

Blaine fidgeted anxiously as he got ready, he was running through what the priest would say and what and when he would have to say something back. He really didn't want to screw this up.

When the time for the ceremony came, Blaine stood nervously on the petal-covered dais at the end of the aisle looking into the rows of seats full of family and dignitaries.

The wedding was outside on the flat roof of the lower part of the lodge, which acted as a huge terrace. You could see the forest beyond the flower-covered parapet. Blaine wasn't looking at the forest though, oh no. He was looking at the huge carved double doors at the end of the aisle, the doors that would soon open to revel his beloved.

"Calm down." He heard someone whisper. He paused in his twitching and fidgeting and turned to see his best friends and personal guards, Sir Wes and Sir David, standing to the side of the dais. "Everything is going to be fine. Just… fix your circlet, its crooked."

He reached up quickly to fix his circlet. It was a thick silver band with a knot pattern going all the way around it. The silver glinted in the sunlight, causing it to stand out against his dark curls. Once he was sure it was straight he turned his attention to the rest of his outfit to make sure it was still as perfect as when he put it on. He smoothed down the dark blue tunic with red embroidery around the bottom hem. He made sure his silver pendant with the ruby set in the center, a symbol of Dapperton, was still in place, his thick belt with its silver buckle was center and his black leather boots were still spotless.

He was pulled out of his fussing by the musicians on either side of those double doors started playing, he straightened up immediately.

Kurt was coming.

The double doors opened and there was Kurt, a serine smile on his lips, his dazzling blue eyes fixed on Blaine. He was… stunning.

Dressed in perfect pure white with light blue embroidery around the bottom hem of his tunic. A light blue belt with a silver buckle, matching his own, hugged him tight around the waist, showing off his trim form. He also wore a silver pendant but his bore the sapphire, the symbol of his own country, Hummelton. As his father led him down the aisle and out of the door way his own silver circlet looking like twisting vines, glinted in the sunlight, and reflected a shimmering halo around his head.

Blaine was finding it hard to breath; the slow pace they were keeping down the aisle was enough to drive him insane. Finally he was able to reach out and take Kurt's hand to help him onto the dais. He wanted so badly to just pull him into his arms and hold him close but he knew they should really do the ceremony first. Their eyes locked and Blaine wouldn't, couldn't look away. And it seemed Kurt couldn't either. Everyone and everything just faded away as they stared into each other's eyes. The only reason Blaine knew to say something in response to the priest was because Kurt would gave his hand a little squeeze.

The one time he didn't need Kurt signal was when he was told they could kiss. He pulled Kurt to him, wrapping him in his arms and giving him a long, passionate kiss. Kurt pulled away first, tugging Blaine down off the dais along with him, hurrying down the aisle, waving and smiling at the crowd of people cheering for them.

The doors at the end of the aisle opened up, music starting from inside and the smell of a feast washing over them, and so the party and dancing began.

* * *

About an hour into the party, after Blaine finished dancing with Kurt's mother, he noticed Kurt was nowhere to be found. He made his way to the edge of the room and started around the perimeter, it didn't take too long to find Kurt in one of the doorways.

"What are you doing here? This is our party, you should be dancing." He grabbed Kurt's hand to tug him onto the dance floor but Kurt backed into the doorway, pulling Blaine with him.

"Come to our wedding bed." And in that low, sultry tone, there was no mistaking it for a request.

Blaine didn't give the party a second glance as he followed Kurt through the halls. He caught him around the waist, pulling his new husband close to give him a kiss. Kurt only let him have a little peck before slipping away from him with a playful smile. Blaine was more than happy to play the little cat and mouse game with him.

When they finally got to their room he pinned Kurt against the door and kissed him soundly. Kurt grasped Blaine's hands, guiding them down to his chest, where Blaine could feel something beneath his tunic. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled a chain with a silver key from around Kurt's neck.

Blaine hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, pulling Kurt inside and locking it behind them. Their eyes met for a moment, as he leaned against the now locked door, until they moved for each other.

It felt like the night he had proposed. Hiding away from the rest of the world in a dark bedroom, so lost in love and desire. They frantically pulled at each other's clothing, just letting the fine garments drop to the floor as they stumbled toward the bed, falling upon it in a tangle of limbs.

Soon all that they knew was soft skin, a warm body, gentle caresses, and slightly rough love bites. The bed creaked, adding something akin to background music to the vocals of them calling out each other's names in ecstasy. It was a little awkward, as first times tend to be, but to them it was perfect.

Sometime later, long after the party a few stories below had ended, they fell together against the mattress. Sharing soft kisses and whispered 'I love you' s, it felt like heaven and they both knew they never wanted to leave, never wanted it to end. They would be together, one, forever.

~The End~


End file.
